Date Night
by Bronze650
Summary: One-Shot between Twilight and me.


**Date Night**

By Bronze

Note (Please read): If you see any repeating sentences please don't question, there meant to be like that._ Italics mean thoughts_.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is magic because it is owned by Hasbro.

_"You got this Josh. All you got to do is say, 'Twilight will you go on a date with me?'"_ I thought, standing outside the library. Twilight and I have grown close, ever since I showed up in Equestria. She brought me into her home and helped me when I was in trouble. _"How is somepony as talented and beautiful as her, not have a special somepony."_ I thought, walking up to the door. I sighed and knocked gently, feeling the sweat rundown my face due to how nervous I am. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Spike, "Hi Spike…is Twilight home?" I asked, my voice filled with hope. Spike shook his head, No, Twilight's not home," My face saddened, "She's at Fluttershy's house." My face lit up and I smiled, thanking him before running to Fluttershy's house.

It took eleven minutes for me to get to Fluttershy's, also stopping to buy some exotic purple roses. I stood outside Fluttershy's house, panting, trying to not sweat too much. Rarity would kill me if I ruined this suit. I stood outside Fluttershy's house for two minutes, mentally preparing myself for a yes…or a no. I sighed and knocked gently, trying not to sweat so much. I was a nervous guy when it came to females. The door opened and to my surprise, it was Twilight.

I tried not to stare and somewhat did; I was always like this around her. Whenever I saw her my knees would start to weaken, and my heart would ache; But not today. I spent the entire morning preparing what to say, gaining confidence. I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes…and mentally cussed. Her beautiful purple eyes seemed to peer into me, making my confidence wither away. I tried to look away by peering over her, but I couldn't, _"She's so beautiful."_ I thought. "Oh, hi Josh…are you looking for Fluttershy?" She said, eyeing my suit and flowers, sounding…disappointed? I shook my head, "No, I was…uh…Twilight the reason I came here was," I took a deep breath, "The reason I came here was to ask you, Twilight Sparkle, to go on a date with me." I said giving her the flowers. She smiled and took the flowers with her magic, "Yes Josh, I would love to go on a date with you." I smiled and had to stop myself from cheering, "Cool…I'll…uh…I'll pick you up at seven." I said awkwardly; I never had a girl/mare say yes before…I was going to need advice. "Well, I'll see you at seven then." Twilight said, going back inside. I smiled and walked off the porch, giving myself a mental pat-on-the-back…but then I remembered I've never been on a date before. I was going to need help.

When I reached Rarity's house it was five-thirty and my suit was soaked in sweat. I cussed under my breath and knocked on the door, taking off my black suit, revealing the orange shirt underneath. Rarity opened the door and let me inside, after scolding me about ruining the suit. She promised to make me a new suit after I told her that Twilight said yes to the date. Rarity said that the suit would be done by six-thirty. I was about to ask for dating advice but she quickly ushered me out, proclaiming that she couldn't have any interruptions or the suit wouldn't be done in time. I sighed and walked off the porch, "What now?" I asked myself. I can't ask Rarity, Fluttershy's with Twilight, Pinkie Pie's…Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash is probably asleep, and it's Applebucking season so Applejacks working. I frowned but then broke out into a grin, "The library has a book, 'Dating 101', if I can get that book than that should answer all my troubles. I thought running for the library.

When I got to the library it was five-forty nine. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Spike, "Hey Josh…Twilight isn't here, if that's what you're here for." He said, gesturing to the empty library. I quickly told him about the book and waited while he retrieved it for me. I told him not to tell Twilight I have it and left for home. When I reached my house it was six-ten. I quickly ran inside and decided to start the bath. While the bathtub was filling up, I sat in a chair and opened the book to chapter one. By the time the bathtub was full, I was on the last chapter of the book. I had a WTF look on my face just by reading the only sentence. The book said to forget everything and just be yourself; and that was it in big bold words. I smiled and quickly stripped down, getting into the bath cleaning myself quickly realizing that it was six-twenty eight. After a five minute bath I jumped out quickly drying off, putting on a pair of underwear and grabbing a bag of bits before running outside the door…locking myself out.

I cussed loudly and tried to open the door only to be rejected. I gave up and ran to Rarity's house, trying not to be seen by anypony. When I got to Rarity's it was six-forty five. I quickly knocked on the door and covered up my private area, when Rarity opened the door, letting me inside after I exclaimed what had happened. She showed me my new suit which was dark blue with a white shirt and black pants. I quickly put on the outfit and gave her thirty bits for the trouble, which she tried to give back. I quickly walked to Roseluck's and bought some roses that were dipped in liquid rainbow; Rainbow Roses. And by six-fifty eight I was at Twilight's ready for my date.

I sighed and knocked on the door gently, it just turned seven a few seconds ago and I was not going to be even a minute late for this date. The door was answered by Spike who let me inside. "Twilight will be down in a minute," He said pulling a chair up to me. I nodded and told him that I was fine standing, he laughed and stood on the chair, "Ok Josh, I'm going to lay down some rules," He said putting on a deep voice. I stifled a chuckle and nodded, "Rule 1: I want Twilight home by nine and no later. Rule 2: No getting Twilight home drunk. And Rule 3: If you do anything she doesn't want I'll…" He stopped short, his eyes wide. I turned around and saw the most beautiful site ever. Twilight Sparkle, on the last step of the stairs, wearing the dress she wore to the Grand Galloping Gala. She had on a shy smile and a little blush from my staring. "Twilight…you look beautiful." I told her causing her blush to intensify. "Thank you Josh, you look handsome as well." She said walking towards me. I thanked her and gave her the flowers. After that, we spent ten minutes planning on what to do; another thing I love about her. Our first stop was a local diner were we shared a salad and talked, while Octavia played in the background. And right now, we are on our way to a new club called, 'Vinyl's Place.'

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in." The door stallion said, blocking our way in. I sighed and went to grab my bits bag, "No sir, you don't need to bribe me. You just need a different outfit." He said eyeing my suit. I was about to question when a sudden purple flash blinded me. When I could see again, the first thing I noticed was that I was wearing a dark blue shirt, black hats, and a white hat; Twilight didn't have her dress on either. I gave a smile at Twilight, "What about now?" I asked the door stallion who nodded his head approvingly. He let us in and we were immediately met by a barrage of wubs. I smiled and turned to Twilight…who was gone. My eyes widened and I was about to panic, when a purple aura picked me up and brought me onto the dance floor. I smiled at Twilight and took her hoof before we started to first dance was fast and wild, along with the next five dances. After the sixth dance a slow song came on. The first few seconds were like a surge of electricity, Twilight and I moving as one, so close yet so far. The song was ending but that didn't bother us, we just stared into each other's eyes, my brown eyes staring into her purple. She leaned toward me and kissed me, causing me to lose it. I gently grabbed the back of her head and brought her deeper into the kiss, hearing her moan in satisfaction. The kiss was only for a few seconds but it seemed forever. Twilight broke the kiss and smiled her eyes half lidded, "Let's go to your place."

Twilight's horn flared and we arrived inside my house. I turned to Twilight and led her to my room. Once inside I kissed her passionately and she moaned in pleasure. I picked up her up, still kissing her, and laid her on the bed, starting to trail down her body. Once I reached between her legs I stopped and looked up at her, silently asking if she wanted me to continue. She smiled nervously and nodded, letting me continue. I smiled and put my head in between her legs, letting my tongue trail around her lips, slowly heading for her slit. I moved my hand up and gently grabbed her horn, sliding my hand up and down, causing Twilight to moan louder. I put my tongue into her marehood and smiled at the taste of her and how wet she was. She put her hooves on the back of my head and pushed me in deeper, causing her to moan even louder as I ate her out. Her whole body shuddered as she came in my mouth, letting me savor the flavor as I swallowed it. Twilight looked at me with half lidded as filled with love and lust, making me harder. I took off my clothes and aligned myself with her entrance, and looked back up at her again silently asking her if she wanted me to continue. She nodded, then moaned as I put in the tip, pushing in deeper slowly. I could feel her walls squeeze around me and I moaned, feeling how tight she is. I suddenly hit something and I heard Twilight give a gasp. I looked up at her and asked if she really wanted this, and with a nod, I quickly broke her hymen causing her to scream in pain.

I waited for her to tell me to continue and when she did, I started thrusting into her slowly, feeling her walls tighten around my manhood. "Faster," Twilight moaned, starting to move her hips. I gladly accepted, starting to go faster, my hips hitting hers now making a sound. Her moans were like music to my ears as I started thrusting harder…faster. I took a bold move and quickly pulled out, picking up Twilight, lying down, and putting Twilight on top of me. She got the idea and started riding me, letting my manhood go deeper into her as our hips connected. After a few minutes of that we decided to switch back to our old position and started up again. I started thrusting faster feeling myself build up, "I'm…ah…going to cum." I moaned still thrusting. Twilight nodded, "Me too. Cum…uh…cum inside." She moaned moving her hips faster. I was about to ask if she was sure, when her walls suddenly got tighter as she came, causing me to cum inside her. I sighed and pulled out, laying down by Twilight, "I love you Twilight…and…will you marry me?" I asked my voice filled with hope and my eyes pleading. She looked into my eyes and a tear started forming, "Yes Josh, of course I'll marry you."

Well, how did ya like it? This is my first clopfic, so it would be really awesome if you left a review. Be sure to check my other story, 'A Spartans Adventure' too. Peace out.


End file.
